Hallucinations or not?
by Emlindes
Summary: Gimli is starting to feel that something is following him and Aragorn but Aragorn doesn't seem to be aware of any kind of threat. Is Gimli imagining things or is there really something chasing after them?


Gimli was nervous. He was sure that something was following them, hiding in the shadows and waiting for a good moment to strike or do whatever it had in mind. When Gimli and Aragorn had walked in the darkness of the forest Gimli had definitely heard some kind of chuckle from somewhere when he had stumbled on the branch which was lying on the ground. He had been able to stop himself from falling on his face with the help from Aragorn who had caught his arm and helped him regain his balance.

''Did you hear that?'' Gimli had asked after he had straightened from his position.

''Did I hear what?'' Aragorn had asked, looking confused and clearly not understanding what Gimli had meant.

Gimli had shaken his head and let it be, believing that his hearing had just betrayed him. But soon when they had continued their journey he was sure that he had seen some kind of shadow on the trees above them. That was the moment when he started to get more nervous because it seemed that Aragorn hadn't heard or seen anything. Normally Aragorn was the first person who was aware of other living creatures around them but now he didn't seem to notice anything out of ordinary. Getting more and more worried Gimli had taken a strong hold from his ax and kept it ready for anything or anyone.

* * *

Now they were sitting on the ground watching as the fire ahead of them ate the wood pieces they had put in there, their belongings settled around the campfire. Aragorn was drinking his tea, eyes focused on the fire in front of him and not moving a muscle. Gimli on the other hand was looking around, searching for the creature who had followed them, holding his ax in his hands. Something moved on the trees behind Aragorn, a humanoid shaped black shadow but clear enough to be seen by Gimli who immediately rose from his position and took his ax, holding it with a strong grip and ready to strike if it was necessary.

Aragorn let his eyes rise, looking at Gimli. ''What is it my friend?'' he asked.

''Behind you, there is some kind of creature sneaking and spying on us.'' Gimli answered with low and warning voice, never taking his eyes off the darkness behind Aragorn.

Aragorn turned his head and looked at the darkness behind his back. Everything seemed to fell almost completely silent, only small noises from the campfire breaking the silence. They were like that for a moment before Aragorn turned his head back to Gimli and said with calm and ensuring voice: ''There is nothing in there.''

Gimli couldn't believe his ears. ''What? What you mean there is nothing in there?!'' he tried to stop himself from yelling and ended up talking with a bit too much frustrated and attacking voice. ''I saw something climbing there on the trees and surely you heard or sensed something because you are always the first one to notice such things.''

''Gimli, I haven't heard or seen anything.'' Aragorn tried to calm his friend. ''Are you sure that you are alright? We have been traveling this whole day so you might feel some hallucinations which are caused by fatigue.''

Gimli shook his head and closed his eyes. ''No, I'm not tired at all and it is impossible that I might be hallucinating.'' he thought. He opened his eyes again when he felt a hand gripping his shoulder. It was Aragorn who had walked in front of him, eyes looking a bit worried.

''I can take the first watch so you can rest. Don't worry, if there's something wrong I will inform you immediately.'' Aragorn said and patted Gimli's shoulder, trying to calm the dwarf a bit.

Even though Gimli didn't like the idea at all because there was clearly something wrong, he laid down and closed his eyes. He tried to keep his mind clear, not wanting to fall asleep when something was lurking around and playing with them like they would be some kind of toys but moment by moment it was getting more and more difficult to focus on staying awake. Few times he opened his eyes, looked around and searched for any kind of threats but found none. Aragorn noticed this and after few moments of watching as Gimli turned from side to side nervously, he decided to talk. ''Gimli it would probably be best if we would visit at Rivendell's palace at morning before we continue our journey. There you could get some help for those hallucinations.'' he said with serious tone.

Gimli's eyes widened a bit. ''He doesn't believe me. Is it possible that I'm just hallucinating? If he really can't hear that thing could it be that I'm just imagining?'' he thought and said to Aragorn. ''No, it's not that serious. Probably it's just this forest, I have gotten far more used to caves and not this kind of open place where everyone can see you and where anybody could attack you without you even noticing them.''

Aragorn smiled and nodded. ''It's okay Gimli. Just rest and it'll be better in the morning.'' he said.

Gimli nodded and laid down again. ''Yeah. Better tomorrow.'' he muttered and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

When the sun started to rise from behind the horizon, it slowly lighted up everything. Big trees couldn't stop the light from entering the lowest parts of the forest and finally the sun shone directly at Gimli's and Aragorn's camp. Gimli was sitting on a stock and slowly putting out the fire, not feeling very well rested. He had only slept few hours without interruption and that made him very frustrated. ''I haven't suffered from anything like this before. What is wrong with me?'' he thought as he watched Aragorn's movements as he collected his belongings and few herbs which he added into his bag. Aragorn straightened his back and turned to Gimli. ''We should continue our moving now.'' Gimli just nodded and rose from his sitting position, ready to continue. He took few steps before he heard someone's voice speaking from behind his back.

''Maybe I could finally join to your little group.'' the voice said.

With a quick turn Gimli came face to face with a tall, gray cloaked figure whose face was hidden by the hood.

''Do you now believe me Aragorn? I told you there was something following us. Maybe your instincts are a little bit rusty...'' Gimli started but was stopped by the look on Aragorn's face. Big smile and almost laughing Aragorn nodded towards the figure who had stayed still. The figure rose its hand and took the hood off, revealing his face. Familiar long and blond hair and sapphire eyes were revealed and Gimli immediately knew who it was but couldn't stop his mouth from falling open.

''You should see yourself now, the archetype of amazement.'' Legolas said and grinned as Gimli finally was able to close his mouth. Gimli turned to Aragorn and said with a bit surprised voice. ''You knew all the time?''

Aragorn nodded. ''Yes.'' was all he said before Legolas spoke.

''You put on quite a show. Looking around all the time and gripping your ax till you got a cramp to your hands.'' he said and smiled as Gimli looked at his hands. ''I'm sorry but I've heard so many times when you talk about forests with bad tone so I decided that this would be kind of a payback because you don't hear me talking about caves like that.'' Legolas said as he started to walk towards Aragorn and Gimli. He stopped in front of Gimli and patted his shoulder but Gimli kept his eyes on the ground.

Legolas understood that the dwarf didn't want them to see how surprised he really was so he turned his eyes towards Aragorn and smiled.

''You were quite convincing when you said that you didn't hear me mellon-nin.'' he said and put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. With smile Aragorn put his hand on Legolas' shoulder and after a moment he said. ''Will we continue our moving?''

Legolas nodded. ''Sure. At least now I don't have to use trees for traveling. Come on Gimli.'' he said with a friendly voice, without any kind of triumphant.

And then they started to move forward and towards their destination again. As Aragorn and Legolas spoke few words here and there, Gimli was silent but in his mind he was almost yelling.

''Someday I will get my revenge on you, you pointy-eared elvish princeling!''

''_Someday_!''

* * *

A/N: Opinions? Was it good or bad? Would you like to read a sequel? Reviews make me happy so please tell me what you thought about this fic! :)

Merry Christmas!


End file.
